callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood the Market
Flood the Market is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player fights their way through the streets of New York to the stock exchange so they can collect several codes placed around the trading floor. Some people regard this as the most difficult Special Op in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, because of the difficulty of staying alive on the final section: the roof top. Overview The player begins the mission in a side shop with an M4A1 Hybrid Sight and an XM25. Once the player exits the shop onto the street, multiple foot soldiers, dogs and GAZ-2975s will block their path to the stock exchange. During the process of clearing out the street, a Mi-17 will drop off more soldiers. This Mi-17, just like the ones in survival mode, cannot be shot down, even with an RPG, but it's troops can be shot down, where they will fall and die just like in "Loose Ends" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. After clearing out the street and entering the lobby, several ammo crates await the player. Upstairs from the lobby is the trading room, where several laptops are placed on various desks, which must be recovered. During this recovery, multiple hostiles will enter the room from behind the player, making this more difficult. In addition, grenades thrown will release chemical gas clouds that will make recovering the laptops harder to get. It is also shown that the hostiles who enter the room will be in a group, which can make it easier to eliminate them if the player uses the XM25 to eliminate them. A possible tip would be for one player to go upstairs, whilst the other one stays in the lobby to stop the enemy forces who will follow them, as they spawn by the memorial building, the player who stays in the lobby can simply take up the post where Grizzly stayed, or hide behind an ammo box, or one of the orange barricades outside, and stop the group of enemies, and then rejoin the player upstairs. This however, may be much harder to pull off on Veteran, as a player who gets downed will force the other one to head to their post to revive them, which leaves both vulnerable. It is advised that the player who goes upstairs uses the XM25 to eliminate targets while staying near the stairs, then restocking and clearing the whole exchange, then grabbing the intel, while the other player holds off the enemy downstairs. Once the records are recovered, the player must proceed to the roof and begin a file download by interacting with the tower on the rooftop. The player must then defend themselves from the enemies on the opposing rooftops while occasionally restarting the file transfer by interacting with the tower. Enemy forces will come after the player if they did not stop the enemy who came through the entrance, as they will climb up the ladder after them. There are several Barrett .50cals on the rooftop to assist in this. Occasionally the enemies will launch poison gas mortars on the player's position creating a small gas cloud that disorients and hurts the player. During the download, an enemy transport helicopter will drop off several troops on the rooftop . At another point an enemy MH-6 Little Bird chopper appear, which can be shot down. After the file transfer is completed, the mission will end. The MH-6 is very weak, taking only one mag from an AK-47 or five-seven shots of the .50 to eliminate it. Once the transfer is done, Overlord will state a Black Hawk is inbound, and the mission will end. Walkthrough Flood the Market occurs in the same place as where the campaign starts: Manhattan. You begin in the department store just down the street from the Stock Exchange. Russian encryption codes are located on the Stock Exchange floor-three in solo mode and five in team play. Head out to the streets and arm the XM25. Launch a couple of explosives over the barricade to down the Russians. There's a score bonus for every kill made with the grenade launcher. Watch out for the enemy's grenades-they will release a poisonous gas that eats away at your health. Climb up the steps on the right to get a good view of the streets. Pick off anyone you can from there before proceeding. Keep an eye out for the two dogs that attack. Knife them before they can lunge at you. Run around the area's perimeter as you fight your way into the Stock Exchange. Refill your weapons in the main lobby, and use the escalator to advance upwards. Go prone and work your way around the second floor. The encryption codes are marked on your map-they appear as objective markers on your HUD. When you have the codes, head for the southwest corner and climb up to the roof, as you did in Black Tuesday. Be aware of targets who will enter the stock exchange in a style identical to "Black Tuesday", as they may cut you down if you disregard them, and they will follow you if you do not kill all of them. In team games, have a player go downstairs and stay near the entrance to defend it from this group of hostiles while the other player gets the codes. Another viable strategy is for one person to grab three codes while his teammate provides covering fire. The first player can then head to the upper platform where he has superior elevation. Gun down the enemies while player two dashes for the other two codes. Fight your way to the tower in the southeast corner, and start uploading the encryption codes. You must stay on the eastern half of the roof, or the upload will stall. If this happens, return to the tower and resume the process. Be careful, because the Russians will toss poisonous grenades into the area. You can either wait it out or access the computer from the side. Use the cover around you and lock down this position until the upload is complete. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon_m4_short_large.png|M4A1 w/ Hybrid Sight File:Weapon xm25 large.png|XM25 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. File:Weapon barrett m95 large.png|Barrett .50cal File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon mp412 large.png|MP412 File:Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg File:Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Trivia *This mission resembles "Black Tuesday", even having the same weapons as said mission. However, the player has to travel a shorter distance to the Stock Exchange. *The chemical agent used to attack Europe can be found in this level. In certain locations, the chemical will linger in the air. Should the player stand in the gas, they will take continuous small amounts of damage. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels